


Chosen One Island [Gift Art]

by Biocopic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Dragon Desmond, Fanart, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biocopic/pseuds/Biocopic
Summary: Art for Esama's Chosen One Island





	Chosen One Island [Gift Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chosen One Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418228) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 

> Been working on this on and off since I came across Chosen One Island, but I'm finally done! I have't actually properly painted a dragon before so I had to brush up on some dragon anatomy and facial structure before starting.
> 
> The description of Desmond's dragon form didn't go into specifics, so I took some artistic liberties to incorporate other Assassin elements to him. I had quite a bit of trouble incorporating the stripes of Ezio's robes and Alaitr's belt, so I just took small elements from each, maybe too small that you couldn't tell. Probably doesn't look all that sinuous either. 
> 
> Also, I hope you don't mind that I inserted some quotes from the story itself. If not, I'll remove them.

_"How – how do you feel?" Harry asks, looking up at him, nervous and wand at the ready._

_Desmond hums. "Like a dragon," he answers. _

_"So, tell me honestly," Desmond says and throws his head back a bit. "How do I look?"_


End file.
